


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akimaru tries to give Haruna a nice surprise, but the tables turn on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



> Heh, so I fail at this being in time for Christmas, but uh... Happy early Chinese New Year? :D? I hope you like it~!

“Aki-chan,” Haruna’s voice sang out as he bounded noisily down the Akimaru’s hallway. He was in a particularly good mood, they both were, after the game they’d played yesterday. Almost to the final game of Koushien. Tonight they’d have a little celebration of sorts, except Haruna wasn’t supposed to show for another hour at least.

 _Shit, shit!_ Frantically, Akimaru struggled to take off what he’d just put on. No time. As the door to his room opened, he grabbed the closest article of clothing in reach and held it in front of himself.

“I’m ho~o—” The words died on Haruna’s tongue. Replaced by surprised laughter a moment later, “--ly shit, Aki, is that your sister’s _skirt_? What the hell are you doing with it stuffed against your crotch? I didn’t know you were such a pervert.”

“Shhhh!” Akimaru desperately tried to hush Haruna while still clutching the skirt to cover himself. He was laid back about a lot of things, but getting caught in his sister’s clothes was not one of them. “Shut _up_ , Motoki, and shut the door!”

Haruna had that glint in his eye like he was going to do exactly the opposite—maybe call down the hall to his sister, to the whole house, so everyone would know he was trying on her clothes. Well, actually Haruna didn’t even know that part yet. Akimaru’s face heated more than it already had. “If you breathe any word of this to _anyone ever_ , you’re a dead man. I’ll never speak to you again.” He growled as Haruna started to laugh again. “I’ll stop playing baseball. _I’ll sit out the next game._ ”

That shut him up. The cocky grin slipped off Haruna’s face as the full extent of what that meant hit him. One of the main reasons they’d won their game yesterday was because Haruna could pitch as hard as he liked to Akimaru. To no one _but_ Akimaru. They both knew it. Hell, the whole team knew it.

“Bastard. You wouldn’t.” But Haruna was closing the door. Locking it even; something Akimaru should have had the presence of mind to do in the first place.

“I would,” Akimaru assured him, deadly serious. “Besides,” he added, voice much quieter and uncertain now as he fidgeted with the skirt a bit, “I was doing this for you. You could be a little more appreciative, you know.”

Finally, Haruna looked beyond what was being awkwardly held against Akimaru’s crotch. On the bed were other articles of clothing. Very girly articles of clothing. In addition to the frilly grey skirt chased with yellow and blue flowering tendrils Akimaru had clenched in his fist, there was a tight grey corset-looking thing with blue piping down its seams lying on the bed. And pale blue thigh-high leggings. A few yellow ribbons were strewn on top of everything.

Haruna’s brow arched. “For me? You think I want you dressed like a chick? It wouldn’t suit you, Kyouhei.”

“I-it was going to be a surprise. I thought you liked—all those girls that approach you, I thought—and that magazine you showed me--” Akimaru faltered, hating how weak and stupid it was coming out. Suddenly, he set the skirt aside and swept all his sister’s clothing into a haphazard pile. “Never mind. It was a mistake.”

Haruna snorted, causing Akimaru’s head to jerk toward him with a hurt glare. “Maybe. You gonna leave the panties on?”

“Shit,” Akimaru muttered. In all the commotion he’d forgotten just what he’d been covering up. The lacy grey panties, dotted with sweet little yellow and blue flowers. They looked ridiculous on him, he knew. For one thing, they were too feminine—Akimaru wasn’t a girly guy by any means. And for another, they were too small. He was poking out and spilling over everywhere. It was humiliating. Not looking at Haruna, he got up and headed for the closet. He’d strip in there, put on some normal clothes. Sink into the floorboards. If only that were possible.

“Hey,” Haruna said. “You can’t hide in the closet; I’m not missing this show.” He reached out and grabbed Akimaru’s wrist. Akimaru made to wrench himself free, but was stopped cold by Haruna’s breath tickling his ear. “In fact, here. Let me help.”

Haruna’s other hand—the one not still grasping Akimaru’s wrist to hold him still—settled on a love handle, fingers toying with the waistband of the panties. Slipping under it. Pushing it down. Akimaru swallowed hard. “Fucking tease.”

“You love it.” Haruna snickered at the faint shudder that sent through Akimaru. “You know how I can tell?” He gave the shell of Akimaru’s earlobe a nibble and reached around to give the half-hard cock bulging the front of the panties a good squeeze. “How the hell am I supposed to get these panties off you now?”

“Asshole.” Akimaru twisted in Haruna’s grip and tried tugging the panties down himself.

Haruna just watched his catcher wriggle, ass bouncing rather delightfully as he tried to free himself of the tiny garment. He managed to wrench the panties down to mid-thigh, where they stuck and dug into the muscled flesh. Akimaru stood there glaring at Haruna, cock still twitching at half-mast, knees trapped tightly together. It was actually making Haruna kind of hard himself.

“You know,” he said conversationally, moving toward the bed while Akimaru started struggling again. “Maybe _you’re_ the one with the girly fetish.”

Haruna got an indifferent huff in response. Still, he pressed on, digging through the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and picking up the corset. “This would never fit you.” Akimaru started to protest, a little indignant now, but Haruna barreled right over him. “Maybe _I_ should try it on. Hmm?” He held up the corset to his chest and turned to look at Akimaru over his shoulder.

 _Fucking cocky bastard knows how hot he’d look… how hot he looks already,_ Akimaru thought, panties now twisted about his ankles. He couldn’t help it. His cock jumped at the thought of Haruna decked out in his sister’s things.

“Pervert,” Haruna said, shooting Akimaru a sly grin as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and dropped it on the floor.

Akimaru scowled. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of just what Haruna was about to do to come up with an appropriately witty response. At least he was finally free of the panties. They lay forgotten at his feet as he watched Haruna strip completely naked. Didn’t matter how many times it happened—he still got a little awestruck and tongue-tied whenever he had Haruna, all of him, naked and, oh yes, getting hard already for him. It just egged the arrogant ass on, but Akimaru was used to that.

“Lace it for me,” Haruna ordered, gesturing Akimaru closer with a nod of his head as he held the corset around his torso. He was still naked from the waist down. The quirk of his lips told Akimaru he knew exactly what he was doing.

With a half-disgusted, half-aroused, and utterly resigned sigh, Akimaru crossed the distance between them and took up the laces. If his hands shook, it was all Haruna’s fault. His ass was right there, bare, looking so incredibly delicious rising roundly below the bottom of the corset. Haruna chuckled knowingly, and Akimaru pulled tightly, turning it into a gasp. Served the dick.

In retaliation, Haruna tilted his hips back and rubbed his ass against Akimaru’s now fully hard cock. “ _Fuck,_ ” Akimaru choked, fingers shakily finishing tying the corset on.

“Not yet,” Haruna lilted, pulling away. He turned to face Akimaru, smirking, and took him by the shoulders. Akimaru’s muscles twitched under his touch; he looked about ready to push him onto the bed and do as he pleased regardless of what Haruna said. Instead it was Haruna who pushed Akimaru down at the head of the bed. “Sit. Watch.”

Akimaru obeyed. His hand settled loosely around his erection, giving it a languid stroke.

“Uh-uh,” Haruna chided. “No touching.”

Glaring at Haruna, Akimaru moved his hand, bunching both of them in the comforter at his sides. This was Haruna’s show, after all. As long as Akimaru got to pound him good at the end of it, he could wait.

Satisfied, Haruna next picked up the skirt Akimaru had been covering himself with when he’d come in. He stepped into the skirt, one foot, then the other, and wriggled it up over his hips and his straining erection. Akimaru licked his lips as Haruna struggled with the zip in the back, unable to tear his eyes away. Haruna’s hips were jutting forward as he leaned back to close the skirt, cock tenting the front of it so lusciously. “It’s so hard,” Haruna intoned, giving Akimaru a mischievous sideways glance, “to get this thing on.”

“Uhn,” Akimaru agreed, shifting on the bed. He’d apparently lost the ability to form coherent sentences, or even words, the moment Haruna had ground his ass down against his cock in that corset.  
Skirt finally secured, Haruna moved on to the stockings. He sat opposite Akimaru on the bed, giving him a wink as he took up a stocking and bent over. Akimaru watched, entranced, as the silky fabric rolled up and covered Haruna’s leg. As he reached his thigh, Haruna lifted his leg and leaned back on the bed, giving Akimaru a good look up the skirt as he finished putting the first stocking into place. By the time the second stocking was on, with the same peek-show at the end, Akimaru was having trouble not touching his now painfully hard erection. He was panting, staring at Haruna with lust-clouded eyes. He looked so damn _good_. Not like a girl at all, really, with his flat, hard chest; bare, muscular arms; and black leg hairs poking out of the stockings here and there. And the cock pushing up the front of the skirt. Akimaru wanted it. Wanted Haruna.

“Like these?” Haruna asked, pointing the toes of one foot. The stockings.

Akimaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Yes. Yes, he liked them very much.

“Tell me,” Haruna demanded. He smiled, eyes half-lidded, and moved a little on the bed. He was facing Akimaru now, just close enough to touch. Stretching one leg out, he settled his foot right between Akimaru’s legs. A wiggle of his toes and he jostled his balls.

It sent a jolt of pleasure and want and _need_ through Akimaru. He shuddered hard and bit his lip, trying (and failing) not to give Haruna the reaction he was looking for.

“Come on,” Haruna goaded, fully enjoying watching Akimaru’s tenuous resolve crack. “Tell me how much you like it, me in women’s clothes. I want to hear what a letch you are.”

“Fuck you, Motoki,” Akimaru whispered huskily.

Haruna tsked. “Defiance doesn’t suit you.” Before Akimaru knew what was coming, Haruna’s foot flicked against his cock, making it wave from side to side.

It was a moment before Akimaru realized the low keening moan was coming from him. Biting the inside of his lip, he stopped it and leveled what was meant to be a glare at Haruna. It was rather too clouded with lust. As Haruna’s toes teased lightly up the shaft of his cock, Akimaru finally gave in. “So what. So I li-hhnngg!” Haruna’s foot pressed more firmly against his erection. “L-like you dressed… like this. _Fuck._ You’re goddamn hot.”

“Good boy,” Haruna purred, molding his stockinged foot to Akimaru’s cock. He pressed it into Akimaru’s belly and then slid it upward slowly, the strangled moans Akimaru was giving him going straight to his own cock.

Akimaru watched through hazed eyes as Haruna picked up a yellow ribbon. “Now, what do I do with this? I suppose it could go in my hair…” he leered at Akimaru, dangling the ribbon between two fingers, “but then, what fun would that be, Kyou~hei?”

Akimaru swallowed, unsure of what might happen next. Not in his hair? Then where--?

When Haruna ran a hand up his own thigh and lifted up the skirt, it clicked. Akimaru groaned, fingers fisted so hard in the blankets that his knuckles were white. As he watched, Haruna fitted the ribbon around the base of his own cock, tying it into a neat little bow.

“There. Now tell me I’m pretty.” Haruna grinned wickedly and crawled up to sit in Akimaru’s lap. Skirt still pushed back, his cock peeked up, that damnable yellow ribbon tight about it.

“You’re pretty,” Akimaru ground out, “you’re fucking pretty, now can we--?”

“Get your lube.”

It might have been a relief—Akimaru was _finally_ going to get to fuck him, and ohh, he’d be fucking him senseless tonight—except that Haruna was rocking his hips now, grinding their erections together. It was so hard to get his body to obey and reach over to fumble in his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube instead of just mindlessly thrusting against Haruna.

“Hurry up.”

 _Jackass._

“How about I—hhhaahh—fuck you—ngghhh—raw? Now?” Akimaru looked up hopefully into Haruna’s face, free hand clutching one skirt-covered ass cheek while the other floundered around in the drawer. Useless. Lube. Nowhere.

“How about no?” Haruna retorted. But at least he stilled his hips. With an exasperated sigh, he reached over into the drawer, shifted a few things, and then put the tube of lube into Akimaru’s hand. When Akimaru had trouble getting the cap open, Haruna sighed even more dramatically and opened it for him, squirting a good amount into his palm. “God, do I have to do everything for you? You’re a big boy now.” Haruna smirked down at Akimaru, spreading his legs wider as Akimaru’s wet fingers found his hole.

“You should know,” Akimaru panted, scissoring two fingers in Haruna already. It’d take two more to get him ready for Akimaru’s cock.

Haruna pushed himself against Akimaru’s fingers, wanting more. He bucked his hips hard as a third finger followed the other two and found that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. “Do it, do it now!”

“Would you—kkhhh—quit it?!” Akimaru groaned as Haruna thrust against him hard, their cocks colliding over and over. Much more of this and it’d be over before he even got more than his fingers in. “Impatient—fucking— _fuck_!” If he put his cock in now before he was really ready, Haruna would whine and complain all day tomorrow about how sore he was.

“ _Who’s_ impatient?!” Haruna bitched back, “I’m not the one who s-suggested fucking raw!”

Maybe a little more savagely than was strictly necessary, Akimaru thrust the fourth and last finger into Haruna. “There! Don’t you—don’t you—” gasping for breath, hips rocking steadily against Haruna’s own, Akimaru couldn’t get the rest of the words out.

Still, Haruna understood. “Complain, yeah, whatever,” he said petulantly, voice breathy. “Just do it already.”

Immediately, Akimaru pulled his fingers out and the took hold of his own cock, slicking it with a harsh pump of his hand before positioning Haruna above it and driving into him.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Haruna hissed between clenched teeth, knees gripping Akimaru’s hips, holding him in place. “Kyou—wait!”

“You asked for it.” It took all the control he had left not to start thrusting now that he was fully sheathed inside Haruna’s tight heat, but Akimaru held still and waited for Haruna to adjust. Shakily, his hands moved upwards, fumbling over the bunched-up skirt to caress Haruna’s waist, still constricted in the corset. Yeah, okay, he liked it.

He hazily registered the wry twist of Haruna’s lips before the other boy moved, lifting up and then pushing back down. No warning at all; Akimaru almost came right there. His fingers skittered over the slippery corset material and clenched in the fabric of the skirt, pulling Haruna’s hips toward him. That’s how he held on, pumping harder now, encouraged by the guttural moans Haruna gave with every thrust.

This was the only time Haruna truly gave up control and let Akimaru take the lead. When he was buried inside him, making him writhe. Gripping Haruna’s hips, Akimaru picked him up and moved him bodily, rolling them both over until Akimaru was the one on top with Haruna spread out below him. “Please, please, yes, _fuck_ ,” Haruna punctuated each thrust with a gasped plea. And Akimaru gave him what he wanted. Pounded into him, every muscle tense as need coiled low in his belly.

“M-Motoki. What do you—what do you want?” Akimaru panted, barely holding it together but wanting to stretch it out as long as possible. Wasn’t often he had the upper hand.

“Fuck you, _fuck me!_ ” Haruna snapped. He was so close, cock throbbing in its ribbon, precum smearing Akimaru’s belly and the skirt bunched around Haruna’s own middle.

“Love you too,” Akimaru laughed breathily. But he obliged, fucking Haruna faster and harder, taking his cock in his hand and fondling it, tugging the ribbon harshly off and then pumping in time with the snap of his hips into Haruna’s tight ass.

Not long. Two thrusts. Five. Akimaru clenched his teeth and grunted, spilling hotly into Haruna. Haruna bit down into the flesh of Akimaru’s shoulder, tears pricking his eyes as his release coursed through him.

They lay sprawled on top of each other, spent, lost in a warm glow.

“That was hot,” Haruna murmured, “I’m keeping your sister’s clothes. Sexier on me anyway.”

Akimaru rumbled in agreement, taking his skewed glasses off his face and setting them aside. “Somehow I don’t think she’d want them back after what we’ve done to them.”

Haruna laughed shortly. “She’d want them. The skirt anyway. It’s covered in my come.”

“Gross.”

“Girls would go wild for it,” Haruna said assuredly, “and some guys.” He picked up Akimaru’s glasses and settled them back on his face before kissing him soundly.

“Perverts,” Akimaru muttered into the kiss, a grin tugging at his lips. The _look who’s talking_ slap to his ass was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's no jacket... b-but otherwise the title fits? :D?


End file.
